


Any Way You Want To

by okay_pretender



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Genderbending, Just Roll With It, The Author Regrets Nothing, as i do with my own gender, firstprincess, i played as fast and loose with character genders, someone teach me how to tag, this isn't a slowburn but i'm impatient so to me it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_pretender/pseuds/okay_pretender
Summary: Alex Claremont-Diaz has been working at this internship for two months. Henry Wales has been there for three. One would think, as the two youngest interns who both attend the same university, frequent the same coffee shop, and see each other on a regular basis, would get to be friendly with one another.Apparently not.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT.  
> It was supposed to be PWP, actually. BUT NO. If you want the smut, skip to chapter three. If you don't want the smut, skip chapter three and wait for the epilogue, which I'm posting as a separate work. Big thanks to the Gray Area server for enabling me and being super great humans.  
> Especially Meg <3 <3 <3  
> OH edit: title's from American Authors' Heart of Stone, which strikes me as a firstprince song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!! there is now a Russian translation of this fic!!! thank you to ao3 user seem_wrong for translating it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10295875  
> I'm so honored that you did this!!!

Alex Claremont-Diaz has been working at this internship for two months. Henry Wales has been there for three. One would think, as the two youngest interns who both attend the same university, frequent the same coffee shop, and see each other on a regular basis, would get to be friendly with one another.

“Could you  _ please _ stop that incessant tapping.”

Apparently not.

Alex puts her pen down and swivels to glare at Henry, who looks perfect as always- long blond hair and neatly ironed clothes immaculate, makeup unsmudged, hands still in her lap. The polar opposite of Alex’s messy curls, bare face, and crawled-out-of-a-dumpster-five-minutes-ago aesthetic.

Alex likes to call her lifestyle a carefully calculated equilibrium between “out of touch with the public” and “non-functional”.

Her older sister June calls her a trainwreck with an attitude problem.

Lovingly, but still.

“Sure thing, princess. As soon as you stop leaving your things on my side of the desk, shedding all over the carpet like an ornery, expensive cat, and sucking up to Hunter.”

Hunter’s their supervisor. Alex hates him, and she thinks Henry secretly does too from the way her face sours after he talks to her, but she’s unfailingly polite and somehow always manages to make Alex look bad whenever he oversees their work.

“I do not  _ ‘suck up’ _ . Just because you have the social skills of a Neanderthal does not mean-”

“Oh that’s mature, Wales, Jesus, a third-grader could come up with better insults-”

“All I asked was to quit tapping your pen because it’s not conducive to productivity.” Henry’s voice, frosty but smooth,  _ expectant _ . Alex will be hearing that in her head for hours.

“Your face isn’t conducive to productivity.”

Henry raises an eyebrow and turns back around; Alex can swear she hears her mutter, “Now who’s immature with her insults?” but ignores it.

Five minutes of silence later, Henry snaps, “And don’t call me princess.”

Alex snorts.

-

“What did Henry-from-the-internship do this time?” Nora asks as soon as Alex flops down on her bed.

“Why do you assume it’s Henry? Can’t I be exasperated and annoyed with other parts of my life?”

“You can, but she’s all you talk about at this point, so is it Henry?”

“…Yeah. She’s just- she needs to be in control of everything, or she gets all snippy!” Alex refrains from pointing out that Henry’s nose-wrinkle and tiny sigh would be cute if they weren’t directed at her.

Nora hums. “Remind you of someone?”

“What are you talking about, I don’t do that,” Alex narrows her eyes. Nora just shrugs and gestures for Alex to continue. “She’s so… so  _ perfect  _ all the time. I think I could get used to her if I saw, like, even a hair out of place, a yawn, whatever. She doesn’t seem human.”

“Have you considered talking to her? Ask her questions, grab coffee together or something.” Nora’s turned away, watering her spider plant (its name is Snoopy), so Alex can’t see her face.

“She hates my guts, Nor,” Alex rolls her eyes.

“It wouldn’t kill you to try, dude.”

“Ugh. Maybe. Anyway, what’s going on in Nora-land lately? Inquiring minds want to know.”

Nora starts talking about someone in her elective theater class with a name like a retro candy and a wardrobe like a high-end model, apparently. “They rival me for over-the-top dramatics when we perform, but their scripts are so insightful. I want to introduce them to June, actually…”

-

“Hi, Henry!” Alex says brightly the next afternoon as she swings her bag to the floor by her chair. “How’s it going?”

Henry looks vaguely shell-shocked.  _ Don’t think it’s cute when she’s surprised, don’t do it. _

“Um… alright, I guess.” She pauses. “You?”

“Same old, same old.” Alex perhaps did not think any further than “how’s it going”. She’s at a loss.

“...Right. Okay,” Henry says, half to herself, and they both hurriedly turn their eyes to their work.

At the end of the day, as they’re packing up to leave, Alex takes a deep breath, steels her nerves, and blurts out, “D’you want to get coffee with me sometime?”

Henry freezes.

“Just- as coworkers, obviously. I want to get to know you better so maybe we’re not at each other’s throats all the time.”

“Are you serious?”

“What- yes I’m serious, what kind of question is that?” Alex can feel herself getting defensive to cover her insecurity. She can hear June’s voice in her head: “Relax, Ale. You don’t have to fight the whole world.”

She forces herself to meet Henry’s eyes, intense under their furrowed brows. “Seriously serious. We see each other at the shop on campus all the time, it won’t even be an inconvenience. Please?”

“Well,” Henry says, with the barest hint of a smile, “If you’re saying please…”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Monday morning, okay? It’s a date.”

As she leaves, she thinks she hears Henry repeat, “It’s a date.”

-

Friday and Saturday are a blur. Alex writes essays for two classes long into the night, skipping dinner after work on Friday. She wakes up slumped over her desk, cheek pressed against the legal pad on which she’d drafted another editorial for the city newspaper. One day they were going to ban her from submissions, but she had to say her piece on the proposed changes to the Electoral College the reporters had… misrepresented last Sunday.

Halfway through brushing her teeth and musing on journalistic integrity, she remembers everything at once- weekly brunch date with Nora, June, and June’s friend Bea; the application for her double major she needed to turn in this morning; the missed call from Lia she was supposed to return two days ago; the birthday card she needs to pick up for Dad (a corny joke; a lyric from one of his favorite songs; a sketch of a flower;  _ Con amor, Alejandra _ ). She races out the door of her dorm, drops off the application on her way to the restaurant, and resolves to make the card and the call later in the day.

“And coming in like a cat 4 hurricane as always, it’s  _ Alex Claremont-Diazzzzzzz _ ,” June intones like a sportscaster as Alex slides into her seat.

“Sorry, sorry,” she laughs, ruffling her sister’s hair and getting a swat on the wrist for it. Turning her attention to the rest of the table, she greets Nora and Bea before noticing someone else on Nora’s left.

“Hi, I’m Alex, I don’t think we’ve met?”

“The pleasure’s all mine, lovely. My name’s Pez, I’m a friend of Nora’s from-” Pez pauses, gasps theatrically, and puts a hand to their chest- “Drama…” they stage-whisper.

Alex laughs and shakes Pez’s hand over the plate of scones on the table before digging into the plate June’s already made her and letting the lively conversation continue around her, sinking into the feeling of familiarity. Nora and June are practically telepathic at this point, and sometimes they have to back up and untangle their intricate thought process for everyone else to understand. Pez is upbeat and funny, and Bea’s kind, soft voice feels like a blanket over Alex’s shoulders whenever she speaks.

“So anyway, I was telling Henry, ‘This guy Hunter sounds like a washed-up windbag of a wannabe pundit, I mean not everyone can Stephen Colbert their way into a spot on primetime TV, especially when all your opinions resemble wet  _ sand _ ’-”

“Wait wait wait, who?” Alex startles.

“Stephen Colbert is a political comedian who hosts The Late Show-?”

“What, no, I know who Colbert is, I meant- Henry, your friend, is she an intern for Rafael Luna by any chance?” Alex asks.

“She is… oh, wait, you’re Alex from the internship!” Pez’s eyes light up in realization. Alex wants to crawl under the table. What has Henry told them about her?

“I, uh, yeah…” Alex mumbles.

“So what’s Hunter’s deal, then? I can’t stand ‘moderate Democrats’ or whatever those mealy-mouthed conservatives in disguise are calling themselves now.”

Alex tries not to make her sigh of relief audible. “God, he’s the worst. ‘Hi girls, are we making a dent in the paperwork?’ every five minutes, like we don’t have better things to do than update him whenever he feels like it. Henry’s really smart, though, she gets him off our back most days.” Saying this surprises Alex herself. Maybe she is warming up to Henry.

She thinks Bea looks at her oddly before they change the topic of conversation, but the moment’s gone before she can blink.


	2. Chapter 2

Card mailed, text from her stepdad Leo answered, and Saturday run on the trails behind campus completed, Alex heads back to her dorm. She’s in the middle of a good old-fashioned internet spiral that began with wanting to know the average wingspan of snowy owls and now has her on a Wikipedia page about true crime in Canada when she remembers to call Lia back.

The Lia situation is… complicated. They were best friends in high school. Lia was there for Alex when her parents were splitting and June was unreachable and it felt like Alex had to go faster, work harder every single day, compete with everyone around her to prove she deserved every academic award, every lacrosse trophy, every smile from an adult that could turn to disappointment at any moment. Lia was patient with her, gave her an escape from the mounting pressure, was really her only friend altogether for four years.

And then they started kissing. At first it was only when both girls were thoroughly drunk on alcohol stolen from Lia’s older brother’s “secret” stash. Then once when Lia found Alex in the school bathroom having a panic attack over the 89% she’d scored on a history test. Once when Lia’s brother got arrested. Once the night of their graduation. They’d never talked about it. Now, in schools hours away from each other, they still text each other memes and selfies, commiserate over homework, and talk about the future, but there’s a space between them neither will acknowledge, a strand of tension holding them back.

Lia still picks up on the first ring. “Alex, wondered if you forgot about me for a minute there.”

“Who, me? Never,” Alex replies, mock-incredulous. They both know Alex would forget her head if it weren’t attached to her shoulders. “You called, left an incoherent voicemail, and didn’t text for two days. So, nothing unusual, but what’s going on?”

Lia’s breath comes out in a shudder. “Alex, I really fucked up.” Uh-oh. “So I- where do I even start with this. I’m gay, for one thing.”

“Oh. Uh, good. I mean- thank you for telling me. That’s not a fuckup, though.”

Lia laughs through her tears on the other end. “Of course it’s not, dumbass. But, anyway, I had my crisis about that a while ago, and my parents weren’t- weren’t good about it, and I met this girl a few months ago, and we- we hit it off really fast, scary fast, like- you when you get excited about politics fast. And my parents, and she, oh, god, I can’t say any of this over the phone, I’m having a breakdown, I swear.”

“Lia, do you want to come up here? Seriously, babe, take a day off school, June and I, we got this one, okay? Let us help,” Alex rushes out. As confused and strained their relationship has been lately, she hates hearing Lia upset.

“I- can I?”

“Of course you can. Hop on a bus, you can be here in three hours.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

June responded to Alex’s emergency text with a picture of a Target cart full of comfort food and cute stuff selected to make Lia smile. By the time they all converge on Alex’s dorm room, they’ve managed to get her laughing and relaxed. She doesn’t want to talk now, so they agree to push the hard conversations until tomorrow and take the night to watch Shrek movies and microwave frozen snacks. Alex gives Lia her bed and crashes on the floor.

“I don’t have any morning classes tomorrow. Get a good night’s sleep, okay? It’ll be like old times,” Alex says.

“Not exactly like old times,” Lia replies, eyes downcast.

“Riiiiiight. Do you- do you wanna talk about that?”

Lia sighs. “I don’t think there’s that much to say. We were young, repressed, and stressed out. I tried to pretend it was just best friend things, but… it wasn’t platonic, okay? I was and am gay. I don’t know what that says about you, and maybe it doesn’t say anything, but for me, you were my first big lesbian experience.”

“That makes me sound _ so _ much cooler than I am.” Alex waggles her eyebrows, and Lia snorts.

“You’re the coolest kid on the block, Alex. Always have been, always will be. Let’s get some sleep.” And they do.

In the morning, Lia says she’s ready to talk. She lets it all out, how she met Spencer at a party, and she was kind and sweet and didn’t mind Lia’s lack of experience, how they’d exchanged numbers and been dating for weeks before Lia even thought to tell her parents.

How, when she did call and tell them, they’d hung up immediately and texted her later that they hoped she’d “come to her senses” soon.

And when she’d gone over to Spencer’s later, she’d held her and let her cry and talked it out, and that night they said ‘I love you’ for the first time.

Now Lia was here, with Alex instead of Spencer, because they’d fought over something trivial and Lia didn’t know how to communicate and: “You were always the talker, Alex. I- I want to fix things with her. I don’t want to lose this.”

“Lia. You’re one of the smartest, strongest people I know. You can work this out. And if you can’t? You’ll still be okay. No matter what happens, this isn’t the end of the world. This isn’t life or death. It’s going to be alright. You believe me?” Lia nods. “Okay.”

-

At the bus stop, they embrace for a long moment.

“Be safe,” Alex says, and waves the bus goodbye. She runs through her mental checklist- dropoff, maybe finish up some statistics work before the internship, heaven forbid Henry catches her unprepared-

Oh, no.

She was supposed to meet Henry for coffee this morning. She freezes for a moment, then takes off sprinting. None of her Saturday jogs could have prepared her for the dash she makes to the coffee shop. She arrives disheveled and out of breath with a stitch in her side. She’s lost her hair tie, and her curls have sprung from their prison to dance tauntingly around her face.

A quick scan of the dining area shows no sign of Henry.

The barista, a redhead with a nametag that reads ‘Molly’ widens her eyes in mild concern when Alex turns to her, too frantic to be anxious about starting a conversation with a stranger. “Hi, um, excuse me, but was there a girl in here this morning, really pretty, taller than me, blonde?”

“Yeah, name’s Henry, right? She said she was waiting for someone, but eventually she just got up and left.”  _ Dammit. _

Alex dashes back out of the shop, barely catching Molly’s “Hope you find her!” as she hits the pavement again.

_ “You can’t be so careless, Alex. Think of other people.” _

_ “Poor planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on my part.” _

_ “I can’t keep waiting for you every time you forget something.” _

All the insecurities, all the unforgiving ultimatums of her life come spiralling back down on her. She knows it’s not a big deal, that it’s just a misunderstanding, but it feels like personal failure. She  _ was  _ thinking of other people, she  _ had _ planned as much as she could, and she’d _ tried _ not to forget, and it had still all gone to shit. She didn’t even have Henry’s phone number to apologize.

-

Alex is nearly late to work. Henry tries not to feel disappointed to see her- if she hadn’t shown up to work, maybe there was a reason she’d stood Henry up that morning. She keeps her face impassive.

Alex. Brilliant, stunning, genuine Alex. Henry’d been crushing from afar for weeks by the time Alex showed up at the internship. Unfortunately, Henry had possessed exactly zero of the social skills necessary to convey anything other than frosty detachment to the other girl, and they’d immediately gotten off on the wrong foot. Henry kicked herself at every interaction since then.

“Henry, hey, I’m sorry about this morning, I-”

“Save it,” Henry cuts her off. “I don’t really care, Alex.” Yes, she does.

Alex tries again, bullheaded, “Just hear me out, okay-”

“No.”  _ Stop it, listen to her, what’s wrong with you- _ “Focus on work, Alex.”  _ Focus on me, Alex. I want to know what the full intensity of your attention feels like. Are you the Death Star, and I, innocent Alderaan? _

_ Shut up, brain. _

“Good afternoon, girls,” comes Hunter’s smarmy voice from the doorway. “Have I got some news for the two of you!”

Alex grimaces at the same time Henry does.

“What is it?” she asks, just to be polite.

“WELL. You know Senator Luna has been looking for a paid assistant for a while now. And with things… heating up, so to speak, so exciting lately in the political world, we thought” (if Hunter ever actually had any thoughts, Henry would be surprised) “who better to take the position than someone already on our staff?”

Henry and Alex nod, wary.

“BUT there’s a catch.” Well, no shit.

“We can only hire one of you. You’ll be competing for the position with your work for the next month, culminating in a presentation from each of you. Good luck!” Hunter steps back out of the office.

Henry doesn’t even bother turning away from Alex when she rolls her eyes. Alex snorts. “I’m gonna kick your ass at this.”

“Four days? Four days, that’s how long we went without your  _ attitude _ .” Henry scoffs. She squashes the tiny, rebellious part of her that rises up in joy at the banter.

“Four days without your airs and affects.”

“Nice while it lasted. Guess this’ll be the final countdown of our little rivalry. I miss it already… Oh, wait, no I don’t.” _ Yes she does. _

Alex doesn’t even bother responding.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bea, I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m just… I’m just tired, okay? I dealt so poorly with the first round of feelings that I made Alex hate me. And then, for some reason, she still asked me out, and she didn’t show and, like, logically I think she’s telling the truth that an emergency came up, but I can’t stop feeling like I got left behind. Again.” Henry doesn’t know what to do with the rising swell of sadness inside her. She’s sick of the rivalry, sick of pining, sick of being upset.

Bea takes her hand, and the tornado of her mind slows down a little. “Listen to me. This isn’t our parents. Stop shutting yourself off to everyone around you because you’re afraid you’re not good enough for them. Alex likes you. Yeah, she messed up, but she didn’t mean you harm then and she doesn’t mean it now. Give her a chance, give yourself a chance. You deserve to be happy, Henry.”

“I- I want to try. But now we’ve got this stupid competition.” She explains the situation. Bea’s eyebrows inch closer and closer to her hairline. “Henry. Why did you take this internship in the first place?”

“I… I wanted to make a difference. Get experience in politics so I’ll know what I’m talking about when I write the next great corruption exposé, or write speeches for the few politicians who actually care about making things better.”

“You don’t want to compete, do you? Not with Alex. Not for a higher position doing this,” Bea says knowingly.

“...No, I don’t.”

“So, don’t. Talk to the senator himself. Inquire somewhere else. You always have other options. It’ll work out,” Bea reassures her.

“How are you so smart?” Henry asks, giving Bea adoring puppy eyes because it makes her laugh.

“I’m the older sister,” Bea smirks.

“Hmph. Pippa’s older than you, and she’s never any help.” Henry retorts.

“Mm, that’s true.” Bea giggles.

-

Henry pretends to work on Hunter’s competition project for a month.

-

Alex works feverishly on Hunter’s competition project for a month.

She feels like everything is ramping up, getting faster, more complex, more important, and she has to keep moving or she’ll pass out from the torrent of tasks and information.

It’s no surprise she misses the way Henry’s been acting… strange. A little more forward, a little less frozen, a little… nicer. She cracks a smile at Alex’s jokes, pulls a face at Hunter behind his back before catching Alex’s eye to make sure she’d seen it. Drops a pastry on her side of the desk one day. Asks Senator Luna himself to borrow a book she’d seen Alex eyeing and then tosses it into Alex’s lap without a word.

One afternoon, she comes over to Alex’s chair and leans in to point out a figure on the computer, hair sweeping into Alex’s space, fingers landing casually on her shoulder. She doesn’t even mind repeating herself when Alex loses her train of thought about six times breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

“Hey, what’s going on with you?” Alex asks warily during late night spent poring over musty records decades old in the university library.

“What do you mean?” Henry replies.

“You’re… less of an ice princess than you used to be. You’re being nice to me. Even though I missed our coffee date, which you seemed pretty mad about, if I recall- wait a second,” Alex rushes out before Henry can even open her mouth, “Is this a ploy to butter me up and then steal my presentation ideas? Are you trying to sabotage me for the spot? That would be just like you, oh my GOD, I can’t believe I didn’t see it-”

“ALEX!” Henry shouts, exasperated. “I’m not trying to sabotage you. I’m trying to do this,” she says, and steps closer. She seems to almost lose her nerve, then gives herself a tiny shake and brings her fingertips to tilt Alex’s head up toward hers. “May I?” she breathes.

Alex stares in noncomprehension.

Henry nearly pulls away, face falling, before Alex’s brain kicks in and she blurts out, “Oh! Kissing! Yes, that, let’s do that,” and she pulls Henry in.

They’re both breathing hard by the time they pull apart. Alex pulls their bodies flush, presses Henry back against the bookshelf, muttering “You’re too damn  _ tall _ ,” and starts slowly but enthusiastically kissing her neck, which, in this position, is about as much as she can reach.

Lost in the excitement of doing  _ this  _ with _ Henry _ in a  _ library  _ keeps Alex from noticing anything for a while, but she tunes back in to Henry saying desperately into Alex’s curls,

“…so just, kiss me, fuck me, ruin me like I know you want to, because I- I-” she stutters to a stop, cheeks flaming.

“What was that, sweetheart?”

“Don’t- don’t make me say it-”

“I’ll make you say a lot more than that. Come on, now.”

Henry sighs colossally, like she can’t believe Alex hasn’t read her mind already. “Because I want it too, okay!”

“There you go, princess, that’s all you had to say.” Alex doesn’t miss the way Henry’s breath hitches when she calls her princess, or the way she fails to fight back her blush. “Let’s get out of here.”

Out of here ends up being a storage closet. Henry raises her eyebrows as Alex pulls her in and closes the door. “Yeah, we can unpack the ironic symbolism at a later date.”

“Besides the obvious joke, I was considering the… hygiene of this little rendezvous,” Henry remarks.

“I’ll take you someplace nice at that aforementioned later date, princess.”

“Don’t call me princess.”

Alex just winks.

“Hmm, I think you secretly like it, yeah?” she teases, squeezing Henry’s thighs softly.

“Fuck you.”

“More like  _ I’m _ fucking  _ you _ , yes?”

“God, you’re insufferable, I can’t stand you, mmPH-” Alex cuts her off with a kiss and Henry moans so prettily into her lips that Alex doesn’t know how she’ll ever go without hearing that sound again.

Henry’s eyes are glazed over and she chases Alex’s mouth when Alex pulls away, but she snaps back to glaring in an instant. “Drop the act, honey, it’s not gonna kill you to look like you want this.”

Alex slides her hands up and down Henry’s sides, and Henry’s expression softens. “O-okay,” she whispers, “But just until we’re done here.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” because it’s been ten million years of foreplay and Alex is  _ ready _ , okay. She drops to her knees and yanks Henry’s pants to the floor, leaning in to kiss her over her underwear, too focused on what’s before her to register the strangled moan Henry lets out above her.

She removes the layer between them and tries not to drool. It’s been too long since she’s done this. Henry is whimpering and clearly trying not to.

Alex pulls back. “Let it all out, baby, I wanna hear you.”

-

_ Sweetheart. Princess. Honey. Baby.  _ The pet names are going to send Henry to an early grave.

Alex kisses the underside of Henry’s thigh, looking up at her as she does so, and, oh, that’s it, the gentle press of lips to soft skin and searing eye contact. Henry closes her eyes. It’s too much.

She loses herself in the feeling, all thoughts and worries and stress replaced with Alex’s mouth, her soft fucking lips and  _ powerful _ tongue, god, where’d she learn to do that? Alex wants to hear her, so she doesn’t hold back, and she knows she’s embarrassing the shit out of herself but can’t bring herself to care. She’s just moaning, shameless, helpless, as her sworn rival eats her out like she was born to do it. Alex pulls up to suck on her clit, and Henry gasps, “Alex, baby, please, I’m gonna- so good, you’re so-  _ aahhh _ -”

Alex says nothing, just keeps her mouth where it is and brings her fingers up to circle between Henry’s legs, and Henry shudders apart with a cry.

An eternity later, she’s dragging Alex up to her mouth, pressing herself against Alex’s body. She needs to feel surrounded right now, needs to know this was real, and desperate kisses and Alex’s arms bracketing her head are the parameters of reality right now. Alex slots one of Henry’s thighs between her own and grinds down, startling a gasp and a mild protest out of Henry- Alex deserves better than getting off half-dressed against her leg- but Alex shushes her. “This is all I need, ’m so close,” she grits out before seeking Henry’s lips against her own again. Henry grants her one peck before she reaches up to Alex’s breast with her right hand and lets her left find purchase in Alex’s curls, tilting her head back to give Henry access to her throat. The sound Alex makes when Henry brushes her mouth to the soft brown skin is agonized, but turns delighted when Henry bites down. She comes, collapsing against Henry, and both of them slide down the wall, panting, fingers intertwined.

“That was fun. Didn’t know you had it in you, Wales,” Alex grins.

“You are a _ menace _ .”

“You’re sure you’re not sabotaging me?” 

Henry just groans and slumps against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams in gay*  
> nobody look at me  
> feel free to kudos and comment, though


End file.
